


Среди листьев

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Блуждающее дерево в Конохе! Три шага дружбы Какаши и энта





	Среди листьев

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Among the Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122761) by [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe). 



**Шаг первый:**  
Такая дружба, что за пять часов они любого превратят в перегной!  
 **Шаг второй: «Барарум»**  
Какаши поприветствовал Древоборода, а затем прищурился в манере, которая для тех, кто его хорошо знал, означала, что он доволен.  
– Рад, что ты вернулся. Нашел какие-нибудь следы энтиц?  
Древобород радовался как возвращению в Коноху, так и тому, что Какаши встретил его, но на то, чтобы ответить «Нет», у него ушла минута. А потом огляделся по сторонам. Потребовалось много терпения, чтобы вернуться домой – месяц за месяцем, – и найти Какаши в одних трусах перед телевизором. Это стоило обдумать: ему кажется, или Какаши действительно каждый раз сидит в совершенно одинаковой позе?  
– Возможно, они все еще заплетают где-то луговые травы в косицы, – беззаботно отозвался Какаши. Древобород принялся негромко напевать начало оскорбления длиной в год так, словно это была всего лишь песня – шутка его собственного изобретения. Но когда он обозрел взглядом квартиру, полную еды, вещей и немытых тарелок, громоздящихся на любой горизонтальной и не очень поверхности, ненадежно и шатко поставленных друг на друга, ему стало не до смеха.  
Поразительный факт: Какаши оказался редкостным грязнулей. Он был здоров телом и по поведению – точно эльф, так же легко порхал над землей, но, оказавшись дома, превращался в закоренелого ленивца до мозга костей, с твердым намерением не беспокоиться ни о чем обыденном.  
Покинув лес Фангорн, чтобы в последний раз отправиться на поиски энтиц, Древобород не ожидал, что обретет дом в таком вот месте. Впрочем, он также никогда бы не подумал, что корень, оказавшийся слишком близко к краю скал, заставит их раскрошиться. Ошибка привела к тому, что он не просто поддался любопытству посмотреть на океан, а ушел туда с верхушкой. Он получил хороший урок о вреде опрометчивости: грохочущий рокот волн, безжалостная стихия, что лишила его листьев, затем коры и вот-вот лишила бы жизни. И благодарность Древоборода юной ладони за то, что вытащила его на землю, будет вечной.  
Множество чудес случилось после, и все они привели его сюда, к мужчине, который сидел в окружении десяти почти пустых тарелок и ел из очередной двумя тонкими прутиками.  
– Хр-руум-рум-рум, безжалостно дразнишь, все пачкаешь, да еще и ешь моим телом.  
– Ты их повсюду разбросал, – Какаши покрутил палочки в руках и пожал плечами – так беззаботно, что это уже походило на дерзость. Он наслаждался перепалкой (и не возражал). – Если уж ты такой неряха, почему бы мне этим не воспользоваться?  
Он действительно осмелится? Древобород очень старался, чтобы его суждения о природе Какаши складывались степенно и разумно, но это было нелегко.  
– Что такое прут иль два, тут и там, щелк и хрусть? Если бы я не обнажился и согнулся в крутящих-вертящих меня волнах, что принесли меня сюда, хар-р-рум, я бы не поместился в твой дом, где нет ни клочка земли, – буркнул он.  
– Вот как раз клочок-то есть, – задумчиво протянул Какаши. – Кстати, я тут хотел уточнить… насчет твоих новых побегов…  
Дальний угол гостиной занимали темно-зеленые листья – и шевельнулись, когда Какаши заговорил о них. Границей их территории служил плавный полукруг, очерченный короткими завитушками.  
– Видишь ли, я собирался их разводить, если подвернется возможность, – небрежным тоном начал Какаши. Древобород тут же поддался очарованию звуков и ритма: он любил слушать, как Какаши говорит, и говорит, и говорит, и… – Как это произошло, осталось тайной, но мои вещи начали перемещаться сами по себе, особенно в твое отсутствие. И как только что-то оказывалось рядом с твоим миниатюрным лесом… Щелк! – он сложил кончики палочек вместе в жесте, напоминающем укус. – Оно исчезало.  
С очередным взглядом на побеги Древобород осознал, что угол, где вились древесные усики – единственное место в комнате, где видно пол.  
Вот наглядный пример, доказывающий, что нельзя делать выводы поспешно. Если бы он выразил свое недовольство беспорядком вслух, про побеги было бы забыто. А вскоре кому-нибудь из них придется снова уйти, их путешествия часто затягиваются, и побеги остались бы без присмотра… Древобород встал на квадрат солнечного света на полу, пробуждая к жизни свой ответ.  
– Они похожи на твоих призывных собак, – сказал он. – Я заключу с ними договор, и они помогут мне защищать тебя. Вещи, возможно, продолжат исчезать, тут и там, поэтому придется класть их на место, и неважно, здесь я или нет.  
Какаши, как и все прочие жители Конохи, уже знал, как удивительно полезен может быть Древобород. Так что он ни секунды не колебался, прежде чем кивнуть и вновь прищуриться, улыбаясь Древобороду.  
Древобород встал там, где мог вытянуть ветви, и был вполне доволен жизнью. Он продолжит искать энтиц, потому как эта рана до сих пор взывает к нему глубоко изнутри и заставляет ронять сок… Но он останется здесь, потому что хочет этого, несмотря на то, что в своих привычках его товарищ был беспощадно омерзителен, как Барарум. В этом, наверное, ему помогут побеги, поскольку они добры и благородны: очень удачное стечение обстоятельств, потому что будь он проклят, если примется хлопотать по дому!  
 **Шаг третий: «Приди-приди, Рай»**  
Шелест листьев стал самым что ни на есть привычным звуком где-то на грани слышимости.  
Для ниндзя трудно обрести покой: птицы, белки, змеи и несметные полчища москитов (особенно энергичных во влажном воздухе конохских лесов) задачу не облегчают. Да еще этот дятел, который время от времени выстукивает ложный сигнал тревоги!  
Однако у Какаши была его книжка и хорошая компания: Древобород ценил солнечный свет не меньше его, а ученикам требовалось не особо много внимания. Какаши пристукнул пяткой по трещине на суке, и листья дрогнули – Древобород передвинулся, чтобы на Какаши падало побольше света.  
Когда они впервые встретились, Какаши принял энта за обычное дерево, пока тот не повернулся, чтобы получше его рассмотреть. Тогда Какаши впал в несвойственное ему состояние полнейшего изумления… Впрочем, позже, когда дерево вздохнуло и заговорило с его командой грохочущим голосом, Наруто и Сакура онемели минут на десять.  
Коноха уже привыкла к Древобороду. Здешние птицы даже осмеливались ненадолго присесть на него, хотя, как знал Какаши, энту это нравилось. Он лично считал, что в этом есть что-то от «Белоснежки», а мельтешение птиц снижает концентрацию внимания, но с таким напарником, как Древобород…  
…Который знал почву на много локтей вглубь и чуял кровь, которой она пропитана. Который знал, какие деревья задеты кунаями, где темно от чакры, выпущенной убитыми ниндзя, и какой формы закопанные в землю предметы. Звери задевали ветки, поднимая тревогу – и это сообщение по дрожи листвы проходило через весь лес. И поскольку Древобород умел читать такие послания и всегда знал, откуда исходит опасность…  
…Какаши мог расслабиться, зная, что у него в любом случае будет время на подготовку.  
Он выругал себя, запоздало осознав, что Наруто уже давно свешивается с ближайшего к нему сука и очень подозрительно на него смотрит. Ученикам не полагалось видеть его таким расслабленным. Для них это могло стать дурным примером.  
– Жутко странно! – выпалил Наруто, сам не очень понимая, что же в этом странного. – Я бы не позволил друзьям читать порнуху  _на мне_!  
Зато, судя по его логике, позволять друзьям висеть на своих конечностях и пинать его ногами – это нормально. Какаши проигнорировал замечание и улыбнулся.  
– А, не волнуйся, Наруто. Древобород спокойно ко всему относится, – он проникновенно вздохнул. – Я вот тут думаю, а не заделаться ли мне лесником. По-моему, идеальная работа.  
– Для вас-то? – отозвалась Сакура с другой стороны Древоборода. – О да, несомненно.  
Как бы просто это ни звучало, но заниматься таким было уже поздно. Какаши на одних рефлексах постоянно был в курсе обо всем: от чокнутого дятла до сидевшего под деревом Саске. Он был идеальным ниндзя.  
А если Древобород и дальше своими листьями будет мешать солнечным лучам падать на него, то скоро вновь их лишится.


End file.
